User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Pure Good Proposal: Billy Cranston (Power Rangers Film Series)
This proposal is about Billy Cranston from 2017 movie reboot of Power Rangers. Who is he? What has he done? William "Billy" Cranston is a student at Angel Grove High School on the Autistic Spectrum, and is often a target for bullies. After testing mining explosive, which caused his lunchbox to blow up, he gets sentence to a weekend's detention. He is bullied by one of the students and saved by former Football Star, Jason Scott who was placed under house arrest, with an ankle monitor. Billy wanted to return the favor by having to remove his ankle monitor. The two sneak of the two old mines that his late father used to take him. However, he is uses of explosives to blow up some of the rocks that caught Jason's attention, the other three students were former cheerleader Kimberly Hart, another student who was sentenced to weekend detention, Zach and Trini. Each of them carried one and found a power coins of different colors. The Security of the Mines quickly discovered them and caused them to escape. Goodness Zone Billy was said to be a brave and cheerful man. He is in the autism spectrum and can't understand jokes or satire well, but can remember this letter. He is an outstanding inventor who used Alpha 5 to create and perfect alien technology. And a fast learner, relatively easy and eager to master foreign martial arts. He is very considerate, modest, friendly, and loyal to his friends, even when they are often swearing, even in front of themselves. He did literally sacrifice his life to his friends, sacrificed Zeo Crystal's position to save them, and was drowned by Rita in the process. Even Billy sounds very stubborn and is a responsibility to his own performance. Before he become a Blue Ranger, his personality was largely shaped by his father, who often listened to country music with his son and then took him to the mine where he worked. Billy obviously missed his father, because when he set up explosives and found Power Coins, he was thinking loudly, as if he was talking to the late father. Considering that he had never had friends in the past, Billy was very attached to his father and learned everything from him. Corrupting Factors Billy lacks confidence in social interaction due to the history of autism and being bullied, which is a common phenomenon among spectrum people. However, when there is time to concentrate, Billy may enter an almost trance-like state and show off his skills. This hyper-focusing state makes any unwilling person feel uneasy, but it is this trait that makes Billy like his friends and quickly wins their respect once they start to understand him. Billy is a typical spectrum character, and Billy is nervous when faced with new and overwhelming scenes. This is best shown when he hesitates to test his superhuman powers to cross the ravine with Jason and Kimberly. This is mainly due to the lack of internal connectivity of the normal non-autistic patients in his brain for stress management. Despite this, Billy is still determined and willing to overcome his own difficulties. In line with this, Billy has a tendency to be super-linguistic when panicking, to calm himself down. Billy's self-confidence also improved, but his jerkness bully knocked himself down because he couldn't sneak into his wrist in the hallway of the school and hit Billy. When he came out unscathed from the dispute, his companions replaced him with ordinary praise and affection as a common torturer. Admirable Standards Unlike his original counterpart, this version of Billy is African-American hero who can also prove himself to entertain his friends and finds the truths. Final Verdict Easy keep now, he is a kind-hearted person who was considered to be qualified. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal